Class A
by dev.daily
Summary: Gabriella had one rule: Avoid love at all costs. Troy turned out to be an exception to that rule, but he has a past. Gabriella uncovers his secrets one by one, but is the fight to save Troy from himself worth the heartbreak that might come if she fails? TITLE CHANGE: WAS 'WHAT LEAD YOU ON'
1. Chapter 1: White Lace Bra

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. The characters and HSM franchise are not mine.[I turn sixteen on July second, though. If anyone wants to buy it for me, it'd make a great sweet sixteen gift.(;]

**Chapter 1:**_**White Lace Bra**_

Love, in its simplest form was hard.

Add in all of the disruptive forces that plague us in our everyday life, and love is damn near impossible. I've always had problems with loving. Even familial relationships had proved to be a hard concept to wrap my head around. The idea of growing attached to someone, even the women who had given me life, had been laborious to swallow.

How anyone made lasting relationships was beyond me. You become connected to someone in a way that is said to occur only once in a lifetime. This 'connection' that you're supposed to automatically have that is similar to the strike of lightning. All of these ideas of love were way beyond me. I, Gabriella Montez, had had attachment issues since the age of six. That was the year when my father died and I realized that, love as strong as it might be, was no match for fate.

I realized the fact that love could stand up to nearly everything. _Nearly_ being the operative word. Love could not stand up to the inevitable, death. Ever since that day eighteen years ago, the day my dad took me to the park, where I played with the geese and swung as high as my little legs could kick me to; the same day he'd taken me for ice cream and tucked me in as he always did, I hadn't believed in love. That night before I'd fallen asleep, he leaned down and kissed my forehead, nose, and cheek, and then he leaned down and whispered into my ear "Goodnight, mi princesa. I love you."

I looked into his eyes and whispered back, "Forever?"  
"Para Siempre." he whispered back, before flipping my switch and closing the door. The next morning, he was gone. He'd broken his promise. A week later, we had buried him and I'd sworn off love.

I promised myself that I would never let myself fall for someone the way my mother had, for my father.  
I promised myself that no one would ever know the way it felt to infiltrate my heart.  
I promised myself that I would never get attached to someone, again.  
I'd kept that promise for nearly eighteen years that was, until I met Troy Bolton, who for a short amount of time, made me forget all of my preconceived notions of love. Then, light was shed on Troy's past and as much as I wanted to hate him for lying to me, I still loved him. And as much as I wanted to just leave him, I couldn't bring myself to do it. All I wanted to do from the time I found out the truth was help him.

That was when I learned the truth of it all; that although I'd sworn off love, I would never be able to avoid love.

The inevitability that love couldn't stand up to was itself. As Troy was near his own death, I forgave my father.

Love exceeded death and it took Troy lying in front of me, near dead, for me to realize that love was my sole reason for being.

_The First Meeting…_

"Gabi! I want you to meet my favorite cousin." Melody, my best girlfriend at work said to me. She turned and looked around the sectioned off area of the club that she had rented out for tonight. It was her twenty-seventh birthday and she was going all out. Melody had invited thirty-five of her closest friends to come and celebrate with her. The night totally fit her personality.

Melody was 4'11, 105 pounds, but that didn't stop her loud personality. Charismatic as they come, Melody could make friends with everyone. Being the child of an interracial marriage, a black mother and a white father, Melody had huge curly hair that was always out and on display for the world to see. Currently, Gabriella's friend was standing on her tip-toes, even in her five inch heels, seeing over the group of people was a task for the girl.

"Troy!" she shouted and waved somewhat haphazardly, over her head, "Troy, come here!" Melody turned around to see the look on my face. I could always count on her for trying to hook me up with someone. She never gave up, even though the dozens of guys she'd set me up with hadn't worked out.  
"Don't worry Gab, I just want you guys to meet! No dates this time, I promise. Besides, you'd never go for Troy's type. He's not a cookie-cutter guy."

"What's that supposed to me-" I was in the middle of asking, when Melody's boisterous voice came through.

"Troy! I want you to meet Gabriella Montez, my best friend from work." She told him motioning up and down in my direction. "Gabi, this is Troy, my favorite cousin on my dad's side." I reached out to grasp his hand, which was now well on its way toward me and looked up to make eye contact with the male in front of me.

And it was that moment that I had been trying to avoid since my father had died. It was this instance that I knew I wouldn't be able to control. The azure eyes that looked back at me were more than eyes. This might be such a cheesy line, but, I feel like somewhere, somehow, Troy and I had met before. I knew we hadn't, because eyes as blue as his had to be remembered and I had no actual recollection of Troy whatsoever.

His larger tanned hand wrapped around mine and a sly smirk spread across his face. "Pleasure meeting you, Gabi Montez." he said with a glimmer of what looked to be mischief in his eyes.

"Likewise." I said back. I could feel the blush creeping onto my cheeks, and looked away, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, Mel." I said walking away, trying to stop this problem before it even started.

* * *

"Beer, from tap. Thanks."

I turned, looking to see where exactly that voice had come from. Dammit! Was he just going to appear everywhere, tonight? I came over here to get away from him and here he was.

"You know, the tattoos really aren't that intimidating." He said motioning to his arms, where the sleeves of ink were visible. "I'm just a normal guy. It _is_ okay to talk to me."

"And what makes you think I'm intimidated?" As a matter of fact, my feelings right now were quite the opposite. Troy's presence was drawing me in, a sensation that was puzzling to me, because I was the type of girl to go for the well groomed cardigan wearing prep. A tattooed boy in a vintage 'Pink Floyd' v-neck, with multiple guitar picks and dog tags hanging around his neck, was a completely different experience for me.

"So I don't intimidate you? Not at all, in the slightest bit?" He asked as he brought his beer up to his lips, and took a long drink, all the while watching me from above the glass, his eyes checking for any hesitation on my part.

"Not intimidated at all."

"Well, then, Gabi Montez. Let's talk."

"Just because I'm not intimidated, doesn't mean we have to engage in conversation."

"Another drink for the lady, "he said facing the bartender, then turned back to me and added "and that wasn't the reason I thought we should talk." Troy stated, that same sly smirk from the first encounter coming back. He stood up and reached into his pocket pulling out a twenty dollar bill to pay for his drink and the one he'd just bought me. He then started walking away, only to stop behind me. I could feel his hands rest on both sides of my waist. He leaned down and I could feel him directly next to the left side of my face.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you is because you are beautiful, sexy and from what Mel says, smart." He told me, running his hand up my spine, before placing it back on my waist. "And I know, Gabi Montez, that you are attracted to me or you would have noticed when I slipped my number into your cute white lace bra." He said, straightening up and walking out of the club without looking back.

I watched his receding figure as he left the club. I sat there bemusedly trying to process what had just happened. I looked down and pulled half of a bar napkin out of my bra, which in fact was white and lacy. Lo and behold '_TROY' _was scribbled on the napkin with ten numbers written in chicken scratch below it, with a winky face to top it all off.

What the hell did that boy just do and why the hell did I let him…?

_**A/N:**_

**Woooh! New story! I'm super excited about this one. It's so different from anything I've ever written. So, I hope you guys like it. I wanted to get this up because I have a HUGE project due on the fifteenth, so I probably won't have a lot of time to write or update until after that. Anyway, thanks for reading and please REVIEW.  
Love as always,  
dev.(:**


	2. Chapter 2: Eclipse

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Characters and all HSM franchise items are not mine. The songs featured are also not mine.**

**Chapter ****2****: Eclipse**

His number was sitting on my night stand, staring me in the face, taunting me. It had been a full week since the party, and I still hadn't brought myself to throw away that wrinkled bar napkin. I was sitting in bed, fighting myself on getting ready for work. If the first four days of work this week had been any indication, I'd spend today thinking of Troy and wondering why I wanted him to be thinking of me, too. It was like even though we'd only interacted once, we were still talking somehow. It felt like Troy and I were playing a game. He'd left me at the bar of a club confused and angry, but still intrigued and wanting to know more about him. He knew the affect he'd had on me that night and he was just waiting for me to admit that I'd felt something.

I finally mustered myself together and got up from my comfy queen sized bed; the prospect of today not giving me any confidence, but at least I could dress casually because it was Friday. I wore a sheer burgundy colored shirt, a pair of my tightest jeans and black heels, if today was going to be shitty, at least I'd look good. As I sat in front of my vanity, doing my makeup, I resolved that today would be the last day I spent time thinking about the mysterious, inked Troy. Love never worked out and it especially didn't work out with sketchy characters like him. This was my last day dwelling on someone who I'd never have a future with.

* * *

"Do you wanna go out for lunch, Gabs?" Melody stuck her head in my office and asked with a bright smile. "I know this cool hole in the wall place that should be pretty fun."

"Yeah, sure. Just give me a little bit I need to finish this ad report and then we can go."

"Nope, you'll finish it when we get back. They have a live performance at one and I wanna see the band. Chad said they should be pretty good." She said speaking of her brother, with a mischievous grin on her face, like she knew something I didn't.

"Oh, God Mel, are we in for one of your adventures?"

"Nope, just good food and great music. Now, come on!" she said pulling me away from my work.

_**The second encounter…**_

"Mel, what is this place?"

"It's so cute, right? I love the vibe here." She replied, referring to the 60's and 70's concert posters that lined the walls. On each table, there was a picture of a different rock legend. There was a huge sign advertising today's band 'Robbing the Divine', who would be performing at both one and eight-thirty, today. "Let's go sit at the 'Jim Morrison' table. It's right by the stage." Mel said pulling me toward the table that was to the left of the small rectangular stage area.

We sat and ordered our food. Just as my grilled chicken sandwich and her cheeseburger with extra pickles arrived at our table, a tall skinny man took the stage. He had a black and lime green guitar slung across his back and was wearing tight jeans. The man strode to the microphone and tapped to check it was on.

"Hey all you guys out there. I'm Rob, the lead singer and guitarist." The rest of the boys in the band came out one by one as Rob introduced them. "This is Caleb, our bassist. John is our keyboard player, Alex is our other guitarist and then we have Troy on the drums. And together we are 'Robbing the Divine'.

Melody clapped and whooped with the twenty or so other customers of the café. She turned to take a bite of her burger, before quickly whirling around again to look at the five boys on the stage as they were about to start their first song.

"Mel, I know you can feel me staring at you. What happened to 'Chad says they're pretty good'? It's your cousin's freaking band and you didn't feel the need to share that with me?"

"You seemed weird around Troy and I didn't know if you would come if I told you he was in the band. They're really good, you'll like them I promise." She said with a guilty look on his face.

"Liking him was not the problem." I mumbled to myself.

"So our first song today is a cover. Do any of you out there like Oasis?" Rob shouted into the mic and a few people clapped in response. "Well we're gonna do one of their songs, so sing along if you know the words. This one's called "Wonderwall"."

Rob started on the first verse and I had to admit, even though it pained me, they were pretty good. Troy, in particular, looked extremely sexy as he slammed on the drums in rhythm with the music. His arms flexed with each beat on the drum and his plain black v-neck showed it off. They finished that song and Melody turned, looking in my direction for approval. I smiled back at her, not willing to verbally admit that she'd been right.

"This next one is an original. Our buddy Troy wrote this one, just this week. So this is our first time performing it live. Here's "To Be With You"." Rob finished, smiling as they started this song. It was slower than the first, with a completely different vibe, it seemed more heartfelt. Rob started strumming, followed by the others joining in and Troy coming in softly tapping on the drums. Then, Rob's voice filled the small room, singing out the song.

_/Hold on little girl  
Show me what he's done to you  
Stand up little girl  
A broken heart can't be that bad  
When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to show you/_

The beat picked up a little bit, as it was right before the chorus. Troy drummed a little harder, and as Rob was about to begin the chorus, Troy looked over and a smile spread across his face and he winked in my direction. All five boys sang out in unison during the chorus.

_/I'm the one who wants to be with you(I'm the one)  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too(Feel it too)  
Waited on a line of greens and blues(Waited on a line)  
Just to be the next, to be with you_

_Why be alone when we can be together baby  
You can make my life worthwhile  
And I can make you start to smile_

_When it's through it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you_

_I'm the one who wants to be with you(I'm the one)  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too(Feel it too)  
Waited on a line of greens and blues(Waited on a line)  
Just to be the next, to be with you_

_Just to be the next, to be with you  
Just to be the next to be with you/_

Troy got up from his drums and whispered something in Rob's ear, making a smirk spread across the lead singer's face. "Troy says that one's for you and you should know who you are." His cerulean eyes then went directly to me and I had to pick at the tomato that had fallen off of my sandwich to avoid the gaze. Mel and I stayed for one more song before having to go to work from our break.

On the way back from 'Eclipse', the café, Mel looked at me intently, as if trying to figure something out. We were in the back of a cab, and there was no conversation, which was an abnormality for Melody. She always had something to gossip about, but right now, she was silent. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about what she was brewing up in her head.

"Gab, is there something going on with you and my cousin?" she asked with a bewildered look in her eye.

"Yes, Mel. I'm madly in love with Troy. We met a week ago and it's been a whirlwind romance. I'm pregnant with his child and we're getting married on Christmas." I told her facetiously, with a smirk on my face.

"No, Gabriella, I'm serious. He asked me about you and I saw you guys at the bar when I had my party. You guys were pretty close for two people that had just met." And with that, I knew that she was serious. Melody never used my full name unless it was something she was completely serious about. That combined with the dissipation of her usual bubbly personality, clued me into the fact that she was in no way shape or form joking.

"Melody, you know I don't date _anyone_." I said putting emphasis on the fact that it wasn't just Troy that I wasn't interested in, it was men in general. "I find him attractive, you'd have to be a lesbian not to, but that doesn't mean we're going to do anything. In fact, me being attracted to him, is all the more reason for me to stay away from him." I told her, putting my hand over hers to reassure her.

"Okay, I believe you. I'm just letting you know that there's a lot more to him than just the surface level stuff. He's got a lot of shit going on right now, so if you do decide that you want something with him, please don't mess with him. He's tough on the outside, but the inside is a completely different story. He's my cousin and I love him, Gabs."

"I promise you that if by some magical working, I want to go out with Troy; I will do all in my power not to hurt him. Now can we drop this stuffy conversation and gossip about other people? Did you hear that Kim is pregnant _again_, and this time the guy is married?"

For the rest of the ride back to our office building in the city, we talked about other people and giggled about all of the needy girls in their office who we despised. But, the whole time my mind went back to Troy and what Melody had told me. _'He asked me about you.' 'He's got a lot of shit going on right now'. 'He's tough on the outside, but the inside is a completely different story…' _That was supposed to turn me off, but it just made me want him more.

Troy Bolton was just one big enigma to me. He was the exact opposite of what I thought was 'my type'. He wrote songs, which were seemingly about me. And now, apparently he had a world of shit that I didn't even know about. The boy was tall, tan, and mysterious and he was absolutely driving me insane.

As I walked back into my office there was a delivery waiting on my desk. It had been a long day, so a gift was a nice surprise. Although it was most likely from my little brother, whom my mother had had after getting remarried, only a year and a half after my father died. I opened the small package and inside was a smaller box. This one was wrapped in black paper. I lifted off the lid and inside was a purple guitar pick with a hole drilled into the larger side. A note was connected to the pick through the hole.

_Meet me outside of Eclipse tonight?  
9:15-ish.  
xT_

This boy was seriously everywhere. But purple was my favorite color and just going to hang out wasn't illegal. A girl is allowed to have friends that are guys. I didn't have plans tonight. And I had no legitimate reason not to go. So, I guess tonight I'd be meeting up with Troy.

* * *

Picking out an outfit simply for spending time with a friend was substantially harder than I thought it would be. I don't want to put on a short skirt and seem slutty, but if I have on the opposite, he'd perceive me as a prude. If I dress too conservatively, I'll stick out like a sore thumb in a club where everyone is a rocker or a hipster. And if I put on something I think is edgy, Troy might think I'm trying too hard. Why did I care so much? We were meeting as _friends_. I didn't care how I looked around Mel or Chad, so why should I care what Troy thinks of my outfit.

_Because I liked him. _

It was as simple as that and as much as I really didn't want to admit it, I did. I liked Troy.

I decided on a plain red shirt, a cardigan, jeans, and a pair of flat boots. It was a flirty outfit, but it wouldn't give Troy the wrong idea. I went to 'Eclipse' a little early, to see some of the bands set, since we hadn't been able to see it all earlier. As I stood in the back of the small dark room, I really got to admire Troy for the first time since we'd met. The man was gorgeous and I had to admit it. It was like there was an electric current between us. Somehow, through all the people who had congregated in the room, his eyes found mine and as he drummed he held eye contact with me and this time I didn't look away.

They'd finished their set, ending by performing "To Be With You" and as Rob sang the last line of the song, Troy's eyes once again found mine and he winked, tilting his head toward the door, signaling that he would meet me outside soon.

"I have to say, Gabi Montez, I didn't think you'd show."

"Well, I decided that I'd put you out of your misery. You know, kinda like my community service for this month." I said back, trying immensely to keep my cool, even though he was getting closer and closer to me with each passing second.

"Ouch! A pity date?" he said, the pitch in his voice elevating. "I'd rather you not show up, than just show up because you felt sorry for me."

"I was joking, you big baby!" Did I just call him a baby? That was bad ass; he's really gonna like me now. "I want to get to know you. Don't ask me why, I just do."

"Because I'm hot and in a band." He told me, pulling a cigarette from the pack in his leather jacket pocket. He lit it and looked back at me. "There is no straight girl, in her right mind, who doesn't find a hot guy in a band hot. You had no choice but to be intrigued by me." He finished, taking a drag from the cigarette between his fingers.

"I'm intrigued by you?"

"Yeah.", he took another long drag from the cigarette.

"What are you, a vampire?" I asked back, jokingly. "And you shouldn't be smoking. Girls might like guys in bands."

He put the cigarette to his lips again, before blowing out the smoke. "Smoking a cigarette is like a cakewalk for my body after what I've put it through. And I guarantee my smoking doesn't turn you off. I think it might turn you even more." He stepped even closer to me, holding the cigarette in his right hand and putting his left on the wall next to my head, blocking me in.

"Does it turn you on, Gabi Montez?" he asked pressing his body even closer to mine. He opened his mouth, as if to kiss me.

"..no." I said barely able to speak. My lips stayed parted open, my body fighting my mind. My brain was saying 'turn around and go', while my body just stayed put waiting for the kiss that I felt coming. My eyes closed and my face moved even closer to Troy's. I could feel the heat from his face moving toward me.

This was the moment I'd been avoiding and now I didn't even want to fight it. Troy moved in closer to me, took another drag of his cigarette before putting it on the ground and stepping on it to put the ember out. Right as my lips were about to meet mine, he opened his mouth and blew the smoke from his to mine.

"Bye, Gabi Montez." He said, backing away. He winked, turned on the heels of his shoes, and kept walking without looking back.

Did I just let that man blow smoke into my mouth? That was so trashy, but why the hell did I like the way it made me feel that what had been in him went into me? Troy Bolton would be the end of me. I'd known the man for a week and I already compromised what I'd spent the last eighteen years of my life doing. He was on the fast track to breaking down the wall I'd built.

And I think I'm okay with it.

The whole cab ride home, that night, I had a goofy smile on my face. The driver probably thought I was a loon, but for the first time, other's opinions really didn't matter. It only mattered what a certain blue-eyed bad boy was thinking of me, right now.

**A/N: Another chapter!**  
**Thanks for those who reviewed or put this story on alert. I'm seriously proud of this story and knowing someone else appreciates it, makes it so much better. I should be able to post once a week from now on, so yayyy! Anyway, please review, they mean the world to me.**  
**Love as always,**  
**dev.(:**

**P.S. The song featured was from the nineties. It was "To Be With You" by Mr. Big. I don't own it either.**


	3. Chapter 3: 2nd Street Bar&Vinnie's Pizza

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Only the plot belongs to me.

**Chapter 3: 2nd Street Bar & Vinnie's Pizza**

This thing with Troy was seriously getting out of hand. I hadn't even had a proper conversation with the boy and he was already consuming my thoughts. I was beginning to have a small collection of notes that he had creepily snuck onto my person at some time during our few, very brief encounters. The first, his number, sat in the same spot it had been in for the past twelve days; the second the cutesy note he'd had delivered to the office with the guitar pick attached; the latest he had slipped into the pocket of my jeans on Friday when we were standing outside of Eclipse.

_2__nd__ Street Bar.  
Wednesday 9 o'clock.  
T. x_

If this had been any other guy I probably would have called the police and turned them in for stalking and harassment…but with Troy it just didn't seem right. It's impossible to explain why, and I honestly couldn't tell you myself, but I liked Troy. Maybe it was the fact that he was so mysterious, coming and going and leaving little letters. Or his eyes, the intense blue that could be recognized from a mile away and when you got close had little flecks of green spotted around the center. Whatever the reason was, I liked it. I liked the fact that I already felt attached to a guy I'd only conversed with twice. I liked that he was exactly the opposite of what a gentleman should be, but he was sweeter than half the guys I had encountered in my years. These things also scared me beyond belief.

I had wanted nothing more in life than to avoid finding that Prince Charming. Fairy Tales were called tales for a reason. I definitely was not a princess, Troy was in no way a Prince, and there would be no happy ending to this story. And honestly, if Melody hadn't begged me to come along tonight, I probably wouldn't have. (At least that's what I keep telling myself…)So, why am I standing in the middle of my closet, panicking on what to wear to the bar tonight? Why did it matter so much what Troy thought of me? And why was I praying to God that all the stuff that Troy had done wasn't some weird way of him just screwing with me?

* * *

It was crowded, more so than it should have been for a Wednesday night. I searched from the entrance trying to find Mel, before I saw Troy. I scanned from left to right before I found her, on the far right, talking in what appeared to be a very serious conversation to Troy. I started to make my way over to them, smoothing out the royal blue shirt I'd worn.

"Um, hey." I said as I got over to where they stood. The tension between the two cousins was extremely hard to miss, as Mel turned her back to him and forced a smile on her face.

"Hey, Gabs, you wanna get a drink?" she asked, looping her arms through mine, and walking away, not waiting for a response.

"Gabriella, I'm gonna be straight up about this." Melody started, looking uncharacteristically serious. "Did you come for me or Troy, tonight?"

"Uh, you I guess. Why?"

"You need to leave him alone. He's not good for you, hell, he's not good for himself. It's just that right now, he has a lot of his own shit that he needs to work on and a relationship just wouldn't be a good idea."

"Mel, there is nothing going on between me and Troy. Seriously, we just talked. Strictly platonic." I told her, hoping that she wouldn't be able to see through my little white lie. I mean, we'd never even kissed or admitted feelings for each other, so it wasn't entirely untrue.

"So, I can leave you here and nothing will happen between you and my cousin?"

"I'm pretty sure we're just gonna talk, Mel. I'm not a sleaze; I can control myself around attractive guys."

"So, you think he's attractive? I knew it!" she shouted as if she'd solved a mystery.

"Yes. Any human being with eyes can see that he's an attractive person. And if you heard me, I said that I can control myself." I told her, realizing that I was probably getting angrier about the situation than I should. But, I mean, if I were to pursue something with Troy, which I'm not, shouldn't it be between me and Troy. Melody has no say in it, because frankly, it doesn't involve her.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll just go then." Melody said, before walking out of the bar. I hadn't meant to scream at her, but I'm not a little kid and it really shouldn't matter to her who I want to get involved with. If I'm finally willing to open myself up to possibly falling for someone, shouldn't she just be happy? Isn't that what best friends do?

I downed the drink that the bartender sat in front of me and ordered a second. When he'd put that one in front of me, I picked it up ready to drown the anger Melody made me feel and whatever the hell I was feeling for Troy.

"Whoa. Didn't exactly expect Gabi Montez to be a beer drinking girl." I heard the voice behind me say. He always found his way to me, without me even feeling his presence.

"Why do you always say my first and last name?" I turned on my stool and asked him.

He sat at the stool next to me, ordered a coke and finally turned towards me to answer the question. "Well, you see one day soon you're not gonna be Gabi Montez anymore." He leaned in closer to my ear. "So until the day I change that, I think you should hear your name as much as possible."

"Troy…" I started trying to think of a response to him. "…are you ever going to ask me out or are you going to keep up this mysterious rocker thing until you drive me crazy?"

"I'm pretty sure I already did that." He whispered again, before grabbing my hand and pulling me outside of the bar.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as we walked down the street away from the bar. He hadn't even looked back, but I don't know it felt right. He changed the way he had been grasping my hand, so our fingers were now intertwined.

"We're going out on this date you begged me for." He said, turning to me with his usual smug smirk, and earning a smack against his arm.

"Where are we going? It's ten on a Wednesday night."

"I didn't say we were eating at a five star restaurant. All the best places in the city don't close until three in the morning." He said pulling me around the corner and stopping in front of a black and burgundy Harley. He reached into the bag attached to the sides and pulled out two helmets. "The best way to get around the Big Apple." He said, handing me the second helmet.

"I'm not sure about this. Can't we just get a cab?"

"Nothing will gonna happen to you. I promise." He said, his lips touching my ear with each word that he said. He put the helmet over my head and clipped the bottom before doing the same to his own. He threw his leg over the bike and motioned for me to do the same. "This is gonna go pretty fast so you have to hold on to me. Tight."

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as he came to a stop in traffic.

"You'll see. Just hold on." He said before speeding off again.

Being on his bike was a totally different way to see the city I'd grown up in. The sounds that were associated with New York all came together as they whirled around the motorcycle, creating a soundtrack for the city. The bright lights blurred together and illuminated the world. The neon from shops, mixing with the yellow glow of the street lights and the faint lights from the penthouse apartments stories above our heads filled our surroundings. It was crazy that I had lived and breathed New York my whole life, but all it took was a ride around the city with someone who I had blossoming feelings for, and I saw it in a whole new light. This sounds so cheesy, but right now I knew exactly how Jasmine felt in 'A Whole New World'. Troy was my Aladdin and this revved up Harley was my very own magic carpet.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't even noticed we had come to a stop in front a true Italian pizza place. A neon green and red _Vinnie's_ glowed above the glass doors with an open sign hanging from the handle. Troy got off of the bike and held his hand out for me.

"Are you not sure about this, too? Or can we just walk in there without any convincing?" he asked sarcastically with a small chuckle.

"I'm glad you think you're funny. It makes one of us." I told him as he reattached his hand to mine and pushed the door of the restaurant open.

"What do you like on your pizza?" he asked in my ear as we stood in line at the counter.

"Everything."

"You are definitely my kind of girl, Gabi Montez."

We ordered the pizza and picked a booth in the back of the restaurant. This whole thing was a completely new experience for me. I'd spent twenty-four years turning down guys and avoiding relationships and all it took to break that cycle was a motorcycle ride and a greasy New York pizza.

"Why doesn't Mel want me to talk to you?" I asked playing with the straw paper, trying to avoid his gaze.

"I have a past. I was on the completely wrong past and I made some bad decisions that put me in situations that weren't ideal. But that's my past. I'm moving on." He said honestly.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"This is a little heavy for a first date, don't you think. Can't we just stick to the easy subjects and have a heart to heart later?" he asked

"Sure. Tell me about your band. Where did you guys come up with the name? I mean what does it even mean?"

"This story is gonna be a lot more boring and sappy than you'd expect from a rock band." He said chuckling. "Our original bassist and keyboard player were named Robbie and Devin. And about a year and a half ago we were coming back from a gig. I was driving and I'd had a couple drinks and we- well I uh lost control of the car. I drove off of the road and the car flipped twice. Devin went through the windshield and died at the scene. Robbie was in a coma for two weeks before his family pulled the plug." He said, looking up with glazed eyes. "We took their names and made the name, Robbing the Divine. God, I wanted to keep it light and you got me tearing up over here."

I reached over and rubbed his hand, the only way I could show him it was okay. It was silent for the next few minutes and then the pizza arrived at our table and we got right to eating.

"Enough about my past for now," he said, trying to divert my attention from the mysterious blur that was Troy Bolton, "What about you? Melody told me about this no love rule you have. What's that about?"

"Uh, that's a story for another time." I told him, not yet ready to dive into my own past. I looked back over at him, ready to change the topic of our conversation."God, I can't believe I've lived fifteen minutes from here all of my life and I've never been here."

"You have to get out more. Live a little." He told me, smirking as he took another bite of the large slice of pizza he'd been eating.

Troy took me on a motorcycle tour of the city. Despite considering myself to be a true New Yorker, I felt like a tourist as we rode around and he pointed out his favorite spots. Places I'd never even seen before. By the time Troy pulled up to my apartment, it was well past eleven-thirty and despite the fact that I had work the next morning, I wanted to spend more time with him. I got off of his bike and stood next to him, putting the helmet back in the side-bag.

"Do you wanna…maybe you know come in and I don't know. Have a drink or just talk or something?" I asked, nervously fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

He turned on the seat of his motorcycle and put his hands on my hips. This was beginning to become a normal position for us. He leaned up next to my ear and nibbled on it before pulling back and looking into my eyes. "Not tonight princess. Maybe after our date, tomorrow night."

"Who said we were going out tomorrow?" I asked him, gaining more confidence than I'd ever had around him. "You, Troy Bolton, don't even have my phone number." I said, standing up straighter and returning the gaze between his cerulean eyes and my own brown orbs.

Troy reached around my back; his eyes still locked on mine, and went into the back pocket of the black jeans I'd worn. He pulled out my phone, the smirk on his face growing as he brought it in front of him. He slid open the lock screen, making me wonder why I'd never put a passcode on the damn thing. Troy then opened a new text message and sent himself a message, holding up his own phone to show what he had done. He slid the phone back into my pocket and smirked at me. "Now I do. Bye Gabi Montez." He closed the visor on his helmet and sped off down the road, leaving me standing on the curb watching his taillights disappear down the nearly vacant city street.

I stood there in shock, trying to fathom why I keep letting that boy have this effect on me. As I got to the top of the stairs leading into my apartment building, I saw Melody sitting there staring at me.

"Funny how platonic friendships work, isn't it?" she asked, looking up at me from her place on the ground. "Ya know, Gabriella I came over here because I thought to myself, hey you know I mighta been out of line." Her Long Island accent was coming out more, a sign that she was angry. "But it turns out I was right. You try to be a nice person and help people out and they return you by sneaking around behind your back."

"Melody, I really don't have time for this. It's late and arguing with you about who I can and can't be friends with is not how I want to spend my night."

"You'd rather spend it hanging off of my cousin's motorcycle like some groupie." She said.

I pushed past her, making my way into the building and toward my apartment, leaving Melody outside. I wasn't about to stand outside and be insulted by someone who I thought was my best friend. She had really put a cloud over what had been a really good night. That night when I had finally laid down in bed, I reached over for my phone to set my alarm and saw I had a text message.

_(1) Message - Unknown_

_Yeah, I'll go out w/ you. You don't have to beg._

I looked back at what he'd sent himself from my phone. It said:

_Tomorrow night please?_

I rolled my eyes before texting him back:

_Conceited much? We'll see who's begging for the date when I don't show up tomorrow._

He responded with:

_I know where you live now. I'll just show up at your house._  
_Goodnight, Gabi Montez. ;)_

* * *

**A/N:**  
**Thanks for all the alerts and favorites and the few of you who review! They mean the world to me. Hope you liked that chapter! Not much to say, but I'm almost out of school for the summer and I'll probably be able to update twice a week when I get out. I'm almost a junior! I feel so old, haha. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are the reason I keep writing and it's great that people actually like what I have to write.**  
**Love as always,**

**dev.(:**


	4. Chapter 4:Cali, Lynn, and Dice

Disclaimer: This work is completely fictitious. The HSM franchise including the characters are property of Disney. Only the plot belongs to me.

Chapter 4: Cali, Lynn, and Dice

* * *

If you asked me how I currently felt, the answer would be a simple word: _torn_. I was completely unsure of my feelings for Troy. Yeah, of course, I liked him. But I knew nothing about the man, and if I were to find out more about him, how did I know I could handle what was underneath the Troy Bolton mystery. As of right now, I liked him. Liked. I was positive I wasn't in love. We had just met and hadn't even had a proper conversation about ourselves. On the opposite hand, I missed Mel.

She had been a complete and total bitch to me, but she was my best friend and I loved her like a sister. But it seemed like if she had truly been looking out for me, she would've just told me why she didn't want me hanging out with her cousin, instead of pretty much calling me a whore groupie. I hadn't talked to her since that night, and I didn't plan on talking to her first. If Melody wants to have a conversation with me, she could talk to me herself. I wasn't about to run back to her with my tail between my legs like some lost, scared puppy. Being the push over that I'd been for the past few years was not going to work for me anymore. With Troy's advice to 'live a little' came a new sense of myself.

I'd decided that if I was already going to go completely out of my comfort zone, by pursuing this thing with Troy, that I might as well just stop being people's doormat. I was about to make a lifestyle change. I wasn't going to be the same as I was before. If I was even going to attempt anything with Troy, then I was going to have to be strong. I had to take precautions and protect my heart. Troy wasn't going to turn me into a Nicholas Sparks reading, lovesick puppy dog and Melody wasn't going to treat me like I was a twelve year old. I'm a big girl, who can make her own decisions and that's what I intended to do.

* * *

Troy and I had decided to wait until today, Saturday, for our date. It wasn't that we had been putting it off, it was just that our schedules were sort of conflicting. I worked early in the morning, until the evening, while he didn't even start his sets until the late night, when I needed to be resting for the next day's work. Even with he opposing schedules, Troy and I still found time to text each other like teenagers. I'd get random little messages in the office or during my lunch hour. The only obstacle with our conversations being the famous Troy Bolton ambiguity. Talking face-to-face with Troy made it somewhat easier, I could read facial expressions. But through text, I only received his words. I couldn't see him raise his eyebrows suggestively, when he knew he had me under his thumb. I wasn't greeted with a smirk, when he thought I'd done something cute. And I had no clue when he was fidgeting, pulling at his sleeves or scratching his neck, when his past was brought up.

I'd gotten a little closer to finding out about him on Friday evening. The band's gig hadn't started until after midnight, giving us some time after I got home from work to talk on the phone. He'd texted me first, asking me if it was okay for him to call me, a rare sign of uncertainty on his part. That night we had been like two thirteen year olds, talking from five-forty-five until almost eleven. I'd asked him why Mel was so dead set against us talking to each other, he'd simply said he hadn't made the best decisions. I asked him to elaborate, to which he replied that he'd made 'some stupid mistakes as a teenager that had gotten him into serious trouble'. He then said that maybe on our next outing, he'd tell me more, if I was a 'good girl', the return of normal Troy. Meaning that tonight would hopefully be the night that he let me into his life prior to our meeting.

I was meeting him after his set tonight, opening for a band called 'Mitchell Grey' at a club in the city. I'd decided to wear high-waisted shorts, since we'd most likely be on his motorcycle again and a short bandage dress wouldn't be a good decision for that. I had no clue where we were going, because he wouldn't even give me a hint, but i knew it wouldn't be too dressy because it was Troy.

I got to Aura, the venue where they were performing and got in because Troy had put my name on the list, not gonna lie, I felt pretty fucking cool. The bouncer had said that 'Robbing the Divine' were on their last song and that I could just wait at the side of the stage. Up here it was such a different feel then sitting in the crowd and watching. I was up close and personal and I could see all the emotions that the boys put into their music. The veins in Rob's neck bulged as he belted out the lyrics to their last song of the night. Troy's biceps were evident even through his black hoodie, as he banged out the rhythm. I could see the sweat dripping from John's forehead onto the the keyboard. Alex and Caleb's calloused hands look to be moving on their own, disconnected from the boys' bodies and completely moving on their own, to the beat of the music.

"_...and overdose on your love_

_So i can't have it again."_

Rob finished the song and I couldn't help but clap and feel sort of proud. I hollered from my spot on the side of the stage, catching Troy's attention and earning a wink from him. I giggled and waved back at him, feeling more like a rocker's girlfriend than I should. He strode off the stage and pulled me into a half hug. He bent down in my ear and whispered to me, "I want you to meet the boys."

"Hey guys! Come here, real quick. I want you guys to meet somebody." he turned and shouted to the rest of the boys who were retreating backstage. They turned and shuffled back towards me and Troy.

"Oh, let me guess. This has to be the infamous Gabriella Montez" John, the keyboardist, joked as he patted Troy on the back.

"We couldn't get this kid to stop talking about you. He just wouldn't shut up." Caleb added in, holding his bass in one hand, while skaking my hand with the other.

"And don't forget that we had to listen to that long ass conversation between you two yesterday. You're making our boy soft." Alex, told me with small smirk and a wink, as he too shook my hand.

"No, but all jokes aside," Rob started as he walked through the other boys, "we're really happy that you and Troy started talking. He doesn't find girls that he likes, you're different." he pulled me into a friendly hug, "And you're going to be good for him." he whispered in my ear.

"You coming out with us, tonight?" Caleb asked, shifting his bass to the other hand. "Our girlfriends will be there. We won't overload you with testosterone."

I looked at Troy questioningly, unsure of what his plans were for the night. "If you want to, we can." he responded, before I turned back to Caleb and confirmed that Troy and I would definitely be joining them tonight.

"We're just gonna pack up and get changed out of these sweaty clothes. You can watch if you wanna." he said with a wink. "...or you can go sit with the girlfriends." he added in.

Troy then walked me over to the 'girlfriend table' and introduced me to Cali, Alex's girlfriend, before retreating backstage with the rest of the boys. Cali was bubbly, I could tell just by standing next to her. She had emerald green eyes and a short brunette bob.

"It's so nice to meet you, Gabi!" she said with a surprising southern accent. "This is Lynn. She and Caleb have been together since they were in high school." she told me pointing to a girl with hazel eyes and blonde hair with lavender tips who smiled and waved back.

"And I'm Julie, but everyone calls me Dice." said the last girl at the table. Out of the whole group, she was the only one who looked like she'd be into the rocker type. Coincidentally, she was John, the nerd of the group's, girlfriend. She had a short fire red pixie haircut and a sleeve of tattoos. She smiled brightly at me before patting the stool next to her. "Where did you meet our boy, Troy at?" she asked me.

"We met at Mel, uh my friend's, birthday party a few weeks back." I told her with a shy smile.

"Mel, as in his cousin Melody?" Cali asked with an unsure face.

"Umm..yeah. You know her?" I asked back unsure.

"Melody and Rob went out forever back when they first started the band. They broke up about a year and a half ago." Cali told me, her southern belle twang making it sound like the cutest story ever. "We all thought that they were gonna be the ones to get married first, but one day they just ended it. Rob says it was for the better and that they're still friends, but we can all tell that he misses her. He's just now getting back to himself, but there's still something missing. Ya, know?"

"Did they end on bad terms?" I asked, thinking this might have something to do with her opposition to me being with Troy. "She's never talked about him to me."

"Rob doesn't talk about it." Lynn chimed in. "No one really knows how it ended, he tries to sweep it under the rug. That and a couple other things" she mumbled at the close of her statement

"You girls ready?" came John's voice, as he appeared behind Dice and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her cheek and cutting me off before I could question Lynn more.

* * *

We went to a bar and grille where the boys could watch the Knicks game that was on that night. I sat between Cali and Troy, who had slung his arm around my shoulder and was stroking my arm.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked me, pulling his arm from around me and holding his own menu.

"I'm thinking about the turkey burger or the Caesar Salad." I told him and looked to see his face scrunch up. "What's wrong with that?" I asked him

"Please don't say you're one of those health freaks. I need a girl who can eat chili fries. You seemed like the type that just didn't give a fuck what you ate when we had the pizza." he said to me.

"I didn't realize what I ordered was gonna be a deal breaker. If that's all you look for in a girl, then I'm a little insulted." I joked back at him

He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me in closer, before leaning down to my ear and whispering "It's not all I look for in a girl. It just makes girls like you a hell of a lot sexier than you already are." He smiled as he sat himself straight again and released me from his grip. Every time he had put his lips together, they had touched my ear and he knew the effect that he'd had on me and he liked it. He looked down at me and winked, as I blushed. A loud cough from Caleb brought us out of our moment, as the whole table was now staring at us and had apparently witnessed it all.

I ended up getting the turkey burger, which was a bad choice. It was saw me picking at it and laughed at me, saying that he knew that I should've gotten something more fattening. He ended giving me half of his cheesesteak. It was a million times better than my food, grease and all. Everyone had finished eating and we were all just sitting around talking. I thought this outing might have been a little awkward, they'd known each other for awhile and were so close. But, I honestly felt like a part of the group. Call me crazy, but it felt like I belong. Lynn, Dice, and Cali incorporated me into the conversations and the boys joked with me like I'd always been just felt nice.

Troy tapped on my leg under the table. "You wanna head out?"

I just nodded my head in response. He grabbed my hand and stood up from his seat, pulling me up after him. "Well guys, it's been a good night..." he said, dropping his money on the table to pay for his and my food. "but uh, Gabi and I are gonna have to call it a night." he finished, earning a round of hoots and shouting from the other boys at the table.

"What are you doing to him, Gabriella? Making our boy go to bed early?" John asked me joking above the others' hollering.

"Oh, shut up." Dice told her boyfriend, smacking his shoulder. "Don't let them scare you off Gabi, come hang out with us again." she told me, with a warm smile.

After confirming that I would join the group again, Troy pulled me towards the door, waving at the boys behind us.

"We're walking tonight" he said, placing his hands in the pocket of the black jacket he was wearing.

"No Harley, tonight?" I asked.

"Nah, I wanna talk." he said looking up at the sky and looking down at my face.

"About?"

"You." He stopped and leaned against one of the parking meters that lined the city, turning toward me.

I stopped and looked back. "What about me?"

"What do you have against love?"

"Nothing." I said, looking up at his face questioningly. "What gave you that idea?"

"Mel called me this morning. I told her we were hanging out tonight" He started walking again. "She said if I confirmed your hatred and fear of love, that she would cut my balls off and use them to make spaghetti and meatballs. No lie. So what do you have against love?" he asked again.

"Nothing, really. It's just not for me." I told him, trying to convince myself at the same time. It was becoming harder for me not to believe in love with each time Troy and I would talk. "People end up getting hurt. It's inevitable, so I'd just rather stay away from it."

He stopped again, this time I noticed, we were in front of my apartment building. I looked back at him.

"What was that song you guys were performing? The last one. What did it mean?" I asked him, as the memory of the song randomly came back into my mind.

"Don't try to change the subject, Gabriella Montez. We were talking about you." He told me taking a step closer to me. "If you don't want to let your guard down, what's happening with us? What are you gonna do if you fall in love with me? Or if I fall for you?" He questioned, putting his pointer fingers through the loops on my shorts.

"You already broke down my guard, Troy." I told him, finding it impossible to do anything but tell him the complete truth when I was looking into his cerulean eyes and we were standing at such close proximity.

"Good..." Troy stated simply, using my belt loops to pull my body against his and leaning down toward me and capturing my lips in his. The long awaited lip-lock was surprisingly sweet and slow. He wasn't rough and he didn't stick his tongue down my throat. I could taste smoke on his lips, but I didn't care. It made the kiss that much better. "...because I want to fall for you."

He let me go and backed away a step. "Goodnight, Gabriella Montez. Sweet dreams." He called to me, as I walked up the stairs that led into my apartment building. I got to the door and turned to look at him, as he lit a cigarette and brought it to his lips. Even through the darkness, I could see the wink he sent my way and hoped to God that he hadn't seen the blush that covered my cheeks.

I had no clue what I was getting myself into, but I knew I liked it. I just prayed that the lows were nowhere near the intensity that the high I was on right now was giving me.

* * *

A/N:

Guys, I am SOO sorry for taking this long. I had three more final projects and seven final exams, but I'm out of school now and I'm officially a junior! My birthday is two weeks from tomorrow. I'll be sixteen.(: My update schedule should be pretty regular, but I'm not making promises. (I have volleyball practice Tues. & Thurs. and games on Mon. & Fri.)...Now onto the bad news. My computer crashed and I lost all of my documents. So, I'm retyping all of the chapters from memory and they might not be as good as they originally were. Sorry, if this was a crap chapter and if there are mistakes. I have to type everything in google docs now. But enough with my pity party.

Thanks for reading! Please review.

Love as always,

dev.(:


	5. Chapter 5: Spare Times, Ricky, and Cali

Disclaimer: This story is completely fictitious. The characters and High School Musical franchise are property of Disney. Only the plot and additional characters belong to me.

Chapter 5: **Spare Times, Ricky, and California**

* * *

_I hope he's worth it._

The phrase had been floating around in my mind since I'd gotten home from work today. It's the last thing Melody had said to me. She'd come into my office when I'd first gotten to work in morning asking if we could have lunch together, saying that she'd missed me. Of course I said yes. I'd missed her like crazy, too. She was my best friend. I was just happy that she had come to me first, because I honestly didn't know how much longer my strong girl attitude was going to last.

When our lunch hour came, Melody and I went to a quaint cafe that was right around the corner from our office. The walk there consisted of small talk about the unseasonably warm New York weather and Melody's new pumps that she got on sale. It was so weird having to struggle to make small talk with the girl that I could tell anything to just one a couple weeks ago. When we got to_ Aroma's_, the cafe, we sat at a small round table towards the back, away from the amateur indie acts that were performing at the open mic in the front of the restaurant. The awkward forced conversation continued until our food came. We'd gotten through about half of the meal when Mel finally broke her silence.

"So, um...you and Troy?" she said, looking down and picking at the bread of her sandwich.

"What about me and Troy?" I responded, trying to tone down the edge in my voice.

"You guys are like a thing now?" she asked, quickly looking up to make eye contact, but still picking at her food.

"Melody, I honestly don't know what we are, but I like him. I do, and if you only wanted to eat lunch together to change that, then you wasted your time."

"I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were in for. He's not all he's cracked up to be, Gabriella. Take away the fact that he's in a band and that he's good looking. Don't let the superficial shit draw you into him, he's not good for you!"

"How long have you known me? When have I ever let surface level fool me?" I asked her, starting to get mad. "Why do you think I'm some groupie?"

"Because, the night I saw you with him that's what you were acting like, some random chick who was only interested in the rocker boy with the motorcycle." She said, getting angry back at me.

"You're a really great friend, Mel. Oh and cousin, too." I told her, sarcasm dripping from the words as I stood up from our table and grabbed my cardigan from the back of my chair. "You should be happy for me. I found someone who makes me feel special, or are you too bitter about breaking up with Rob to let someone else be happy? Yeah, I found out about that. Best friends keep secrets from each other, huh?" I finished reaching for the strap of my bag that was sitting on the table.

Mel grabbed the other side of the bag, before I could get to it. She pulled it back down the table, keeping me in place, before standing up and looking me in the eye. She stepped closer and lowered her voice, "You don't have a clue what happened between me and Rob, just like you have no fucking clue about all the shit that Troy put our family through. If you want a story to 'find out about'" she said, quoting me. "...ask Troy about California and what happened there. Ask him about Ricky. I really hope that you guys are soulmates, because you lost me, Gabi. You traded me in for him and you need friends in life. I hope he's worth it." She backed away from me and walked out of the small restaurant, leaving me alone with her words.

They'd been haunting me ever since. What could be so bad that it had affected not only Troy, but his whole family? I just couldn't picture Troy being anything different than the way he was around me. Yeah, he smoked and cussed but that wasn't anything to really ruin a family over. We were meeting tomorrow night, since he didn't have a gig. I decided that I'd just ask him about it tomorrow, it seemed like the kind of conversation that you would want to have face to face with someone. Until then, I was gonna have to let the suspense get to me.

* * *

He was taking me bowling.

Yes, the rocker who always donned that black leather jacket and a faded t-shirt from an obscure eighties rock band was currently dragging me into a bowling alley called 'Spare Times'. I looked up at the back of his head, as I trailed behind him, trying to figure out the best way to ask about Mel's accusations. I kind of wanted to get to know him on my own, before throwing second hand information his way, but the curiosity was practically eating me alive.

"You seem distracted." he said, handing me the pair of red, blue, and white bowling shoes. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him, walking toward our lane. I tried to distract myself, determined to at least get through the game, before asking Troy about his past. "Do you wanna bowl first or second."

"Ladies first." he stated simply with a sly smirk.

I put our names into the computer and grabbed my ball, a blue seven pounder.

"Is that all you can lift?" Troy taunted from behind me, walking up and placing his eleven pound ball in the ball return.

"Haha, we'll see who laughs when I kick your ass in this game."

"You wanna put a little wager on that?" Troy asked, as he sauntered toward me and looked down into my eyes.

"A wager like what?"

"Loser buys dinner."

"Sure. I'm in." I said back , just noticing how blue his eyes truly were. "Did you realize this is the first time we're out in a public place with proper lighting at a decent hour? This isn't some half lit club at midnight." I asked, still mesmerized by the full intensity of his blue orbs.

"Yeah, you're right." he said with a smirk, and grabbing my waist. He leaned down, still keeping our eyes connected. He leaned into my mouth and stopped centimeters away, just staring. "It's your turn to go." He said, earning a slap on the shoulder from me, out of frustration, before he used his hand to turn me around and give me a slight push toward the lane.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my ball. I turned, stuck my tongue out at Troy and stepped up to send my ball sailing down the lane. Straight into the gutter. I could hear Troy trying desperately to suppress his laughter behind me, to little success. I grabbed the ball again, lining it up perfectly and throwing it down the lane again. Two pins.

This was going to be a long game.

* * *

I, quite predictably, ended up paying for our dinner. We had hotdogs and fries from the food court area of the alley. I looked into my cup of diet Coke, swirling the straw. I was watching the bubbles in the soda chase the straw when the words flew back into my mind.

"_I hope he's worth it."_

"If I ask you something, will you be completely honest with?" I asked looking up from the cup.

"Uh, I guess. Yeah, sure. What is it?" He asked, slightly confused at my random questioning.

"Mel said something about California and if I'd like you if I found out about it...What- uh, what happened there? And- um who is Ricky?"

He dropped the fry he'd swirling in his ketchup and grabbed a napkin to wipe his hands off. He was still looking down, slowly processing what I had just asked him. Troy finally looked up at me and held his hand out, as if to proclaim his innocence. "Bare with me through this, will you?" he started and I nodded in return.

"I told you about the accident...but I didn't tell you what happened afterwards. I went into a downward spiral, Gabi. Things just got worst. I felt so guilty for the crash and alcohol was the only things that dulled the pain." he started, looking down again and playing with the edge of the napkin he'd just used to wipe his hands. "It didn't take the pain away, nothing could do that. No amount of pills, drugs, or alcohol could take away the feeling that I was responsible. I liked knowing that I was hurting myself, because I thought I deserved it." he said, making eye contact again. I could see the hurt in his eyes, that this was difficult for him to tell me.

"The guys got really fed up with me and they gave me an ultimatum. Rehab or I was out of the band forever. Of course I chose rehab, but it wasn't without a fight. Literally. Ricky was the drummer they hired to replace me. We had a past and before they shipped me off to Cali, I punched him in the face and it took my parents meeting with his whole legal team, to get him not to press charges." He finished, holding his hand up the show me a scar above the knuckles on his right hand.

I reached across the table and grabbed the hand he was holding out for me, and pulled him up from the table, smiling trying to show my understanding. "Come on, let's get out of here." We walked back to my place, in comfortable silence. His arm was wrapped around my shoulder, and my was sitting comfortably around his waist. This was my way of letting him know that I could relate to the fact that he was flawed and that for now, everything was okay.

We got to the streetlight outside of my building and he turned, wrapping both of his arms around my shoulders and pulling me in for a hug. "Thank you." he said, simply. "Most girls would run when they heard what I did."

"Well, I'm not most girls." I told him, with a smirk.

"Yeah, I've realized that now. But next time, Gabriella Montez, you're telling me about you. You know way too much about me and I only know a little about you."

"But do I know everything about you?" I asked him, jokingly.

"Everything that matters, right now." He said, leaning down and smirking, before he kissing me shortly. "Bye Gabriella Montez, don't want you being a sleepyhead at work tomorrow."

I walked up the stairs to the building, smiling at the fact that I'd learned the big Troy Bolton secret and that it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was in his past and it seemed like Mel was just hung up on it, like she was just trying to ruin mine and Troy's happiness.

* * *

But if I'd turned back around, I would have seen Troy still standing under that streetlight, watching me regretfully, because although he had opened up he hadn't told the whole truth. He pulled up the sleeves on his black leather jacket, staring at his arms for a minute. He yanked them back down, just as quickly as he had pulled them up and retreated down the sidewalk. He rubbed a hand over his face, knowing that he should have told her the rest of the his past and what had carried on to his present. He turned around on more time, looking in the direction of the apartment before retreating into the darkness.

Troy got to the end of the street before reaching up and pulling his hood onto his head, turning and looking around him in the process, making sure no one was around to see him. He turned and walked into an alleyway. He couldn't see the other person in the alley, but he could feel him; his presence unmistakable. Troy walked up and stood about a foot in front of the figure.

"We can't do this anymore. This has to stop." Troy told the other man who was standing tall, as if he were on top of the world. "This has to be the last time. How much?"

"Twenty-five." He said back surely. Troy handed him the money and received a small baggie in return. "I would say I'd miss your business, but I have a feeling you'll bring your business back to me. You stopped once, you'll be back again." The figure said, backing away into the dark abyss of the alley.

Troy felt terrible taking the baggie and shoving it into the back pocket of his jeans, before replacing his hands to their spot in his jacket. He'd lied. But how was he supposed to tell anyone, let alone someone he liked, about the other reason for his stint in California. How did one bring up a part of their past that had been so hard for everyone around him, a part of his past that he was still secretly clinging to. In more ways than one.

He definitely wasn't proud of it, but he just couldn't bring himself to stop. The intense euphoria he felt and the pain he felt afterwards made it worth it to him. He felt like he had to punish himself for what he had done to Dev and Robbie, for the pain that he had put their families through. The little bit of pain that he got made it worth it to him.

He deserved it. He was shit for what he did, and this was the only thing that helped him cope.

**A/N**: Soooo, I'm uploading from my family's house in the Outer Banks.(:

My sweet sixteen is Monday, so my parents let me and my friends have a girl's weekend down here. Hope you guys like this chapter! My family is going to Martha's Vineyard for the Fourth of July, so I should have some extra time to write on the ride up there and hopefully the next chapter will be up here sooner (like a week) as long as there's decent wifi in our hotel. Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have time to proofread. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.

Love as always,

dev.(:


	6. Chapter 6: Wannabe Jared Leto

Disclaimer: As you can probably tell, this story is highly fictitious. The characters and the High School Musical Franchise belong to Disney. The plot and all additional characters are mine.

**Chapter 6: Coffee, Cold Turkey and Jared Leto**

* * *

It was taunting him.

Just laying there, waiting for him to get the needle and get rid of the pain like he always did. It was as if the baggie was calling his name, "_Troy, Troy. This will be the last time. Troy, no one will find out. Just do it, Troy." _ He could hear it. Almost as if it were another person in the room. He had been staring at the white powder for nearly four hours now, contemplating what he should do. If he just used this one last time, who would know? He could just do it now and be done.

Easy as that.

But he would know. He would feel guilty, knowing that he had used. He would feel wrong that Gabriella had no clue about what he'd been doing. He would know the disappointment that his family would feel if they knew that he hadn't stopped after rehab. He would feel the pain that the boys had gone through the first time they found out about him. They wouldn't have a clue, but he would know everything.

Troy got up quickly from the chair he had been occupying and walked over to his nightstand, hovering above the baggie. He grabbed it, staring deep into the white dust, as if the answer to his dilemma would jump out at him. His fingers went to open the top of the bag, pulling it up the eye-level and bringing his forearm into view with it. His eyes dragged down the track marks, tracing the dark bruises that covered the pale skin from his joint to his wrist. Troy yanked his shirt down and closed the bag, stuffing it in between his mattress and box spring, where it would stay until Troy was sure he had kicked his habit.

It wasn't going to be easy, but he would stop. He had no choice, anymore.

* * *

"You're killing me, Montez"

I looked out of the door that had been hastily flung open seconds prior to see Troy leaning against the frame, smirking down at me. It was seven in the morning on a Saturday. If this relationship was going anywhere, he'd need to learn not to wake me from my sleep. It had been a week and a half since our bowling date. Since then, Troy and I had pretty much become a couple, though it was nothing official. We'd gone to dinner twice and he'd shown up at my job to take me to lunch, much to Mel's dismay and a parade of jealousy from the other girls at the office.

Her disapproving looks and mumbled comments of warning kept coming. She just couldn't grasp the concept that Troy's alcoholic past was just that. The past. He wasn't like that anymore. In all the times we'd gone out, Troy had only had anything to drink the first night I met him. At _her_ party.

"Do you always answer the door half dressed?" he asked, dragging his eyes up my body before pulling a cigarette from his back pocket and lighting it. I looked down at my ensemble. Boy shorts, an old Bob Marley t-shirt and my glasses.

"When obnoxious come to the door and it isn't a decent hour, I do." I told him, crossing my arms. "You can't smoke that in here, Mrs. Wilkes will flip." I said referring to the old lady across the hall, who was friendly but holy and frowned upon all things not Christian.

"Mrs. Wilkes isn't here, is she?" he said, stepping into my apartment.

"Who even let you into the building?"

"I helped some lady carry her groceries in. Now go get dressed, we're going out." he said, taking a drag from his cigarette and blowing the smoke out carelessly.

"This whole excursion couldn't wait another few hours?" I asked, glancing to the green glowing _7:13 _below my television.

"No, we're going out now," he said stepping right up to me and leaning down to my ear, "before I do what this outfit of yours is begging me to."

I got dressed in a casual outfit, ready for whatever Troy had planned out for today. He seemed different today, there was no telling what he had in mind.

"Where to first?" I asked, stepping out of my room and adjusting the grey beanie I'd put on.

"I was thinking breakfast at the diner."

* * *

"You're a morning person, aren't you?" I asked him, taking a bite of the egg white omelette I had ordered.

"As of lately." he said aloud. _Insomnia can do that to a person, he added mentally. _"So, uhh it's your turn to spill. Tell me about you, Gabriella Montez."

"What do you want to know?"

"I think you know. This whole no falling in love thing. What's behind that?"

"It's a long story." I told him, still wanting to avoid the subject all together.

"I've got nothing but time." He said, trying desperately to stop his leg from the vigorous bouncing, before it carried on to the table and it would become noticeable. _Restless legs, he thought. It would all be worth it. A few drawbacks for a lifetime of sobriety, he reassured himself. _

I sat for a second, carefully chewing my food, trying to figure out how to explain this without sounding like a wuss. "I don't want to get attached." I started, sitting my fork down and looking up to make eye contact. "Love leads to heartbreak, it's inevitable." We held the gaze before I looked down at my plate again, looking for words to piece together.

"The first man I ever loved, the one that was supposed to be with me through everything was the first one to break my heart. You know when you're young and your parents seem like superheros? Like they're these perfect invincible people. Like they're almost too good to be true?" I asked him, picking at the edge of the pancakes I'd gotten with my omelette. "My dad was that for me, but uh- when I was six...when I was six, he died. I-"

"I'm so sorry Gabri-" Troy tried to interject. I shook my head, with a small smile before continuing on.

"He was addicted to painkillers. He got them after a bad car accident and just couldn't kick the habit. My mom didn't tell me until I was nineteen." Troy's eyes grew wide, out of all of the things in the world... "I just don't like that my mom and I loved him so much, but not enough for him to stop."

I looked up, meeting Troy's eyes. His face was hard to read, he looked sad, which was expected. But there was something else there. Something I couldn't quite make out, but there was definitely something deeper.

"I just didn't see the point in falling in love when you knew it would all end, someday."

"Didn't as in past tense?" he asked.

"Yeah, as in I like what I see in you. I'm not in love with, in any sense, but I definitely like you."

"And you could see yourself falling in love with me?" he questioned, drinking down his glass of water.

"And you've opened my eyes, but my guard is definitely still up." I said with a smirk. "You okay? Is your food spicy?" I asked, he'd been downing glass after glass of water since we'd been here.

"Nah, everything's fine. Just thirsty." _Dehydration, just add it to the list._ "Come on, let's get out of here." He said, jumping from his seat and knocking his knee against the table. The silverware, plates, and cups clattered as he threw a few crumpled bills onto the table and held his hand out, waiting for me to join him.

* * *

I was currently walking around Central Park with Troy, doing our own version of 20 questions. We'd long since passed the twenty question mark, but we were still going back and forth.

"Fried pickles?!" he asked me, with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Yes! They're definitely my favorite food. Don't knock it 'til you try it." I told him nudging him off the path with my shoulder, before eyeing him up and down; trying to come up with my next question for him.

"Why the jackets?" I asked, taking note of the clammy feeling his hand held, when we'd been intertwined. "You're always wearing a hoodie and your jacket. It's pretty warm today..." I said, trailing off. I wasn't sure if I'd overstepped boundaries.

He looked away for a second. _To hide the evidence. _"It's just my thing, I guess. The only time I don't wear 'em is on stage." he said, scratching the back of his neck. "Hey, look I have to meet someone. So, uh...I'll catch up with you later." he told me as he wrapped his hand around my forearm and looked over his shoulder. Another thing he'd done a lot, today. Looking around as if someone was following him.

"Who are you-"

"No one important." he told me with a nervous smile, as he leaned down to place a quick kiss to my lips. "I'll call you later, before the gig I promise. Bye Gabriella Montez." he said walking backwards and smiling at me, before turning and walking swiftly in the opposite direction.

"Have you told her, Troy? And don't give me one of your bullshit answers, because I fucking know you."

* * *

"It's not that simple and you know that. How am I supposed to tell her that-"

"How are you supposed to tell her?" Melanie scoffed, "How about; 'I'm a Heroin addict.' or 'Not using is a constant struggle for me.' or maybe 'You should have listened to my cousin when she fucking warned you.'. All of those seem to work for me, what about you, Troy. What about you?"

"She's different, Mel. Like really different. I'm actually trying FOR her. She makes me want to try." he said, looking down at his thumbs. "No one's ever done that before."

"It's not about trying Troy. It's about doing."

"All I can do right now is my best." Troy told her.

"Well I really hope your best doesn't involve hurting Gabriella in the process.

"Why does it even matter to you?" he asked, "It's not like you guys are even on fucking speaking terms right now."

"Just because we're not talking doesn't mean I don't care about her. Have you thought about trying methadone again?" Melanie asked, getting serious.

"Yeah, I did."

"And..." she probed.

"It was like being addicted all over again, Mel. I don't want to do it. I'm just gonna quit cold turkey."

"The question is can you just quit, Troy. I'm not trying to be a bitch, but I don't want you or Gabi to end up in a bad situation."

"I know Melanie. And I'm trying hard this time. I really am." He added in an almost whisper.

"You know you're like a brother to me, Troy. I only want the best for you, but if this whole plan doesn't work and you hurt Gabriella, I will kick your wannabe Jared Leto ass."

"Oh, thanks Melanie. So supportive."

"As always. I love you, Troy-Boy. Please tell me if you need anything. You're not in this alone." she told him as he pulled her into his arms, giving her a bear hug. "And don't let him draw you back in." she said, referring to Troy's usual dealer, who she knew all too well.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you coming tonight? Make up with Gabs and see the girls? They really miss you y'know..." Troy asked her, trying to pull his best puppy dog face.

"I'll see what I can do." Melanie told him, with a smirk.

"That means your ass better be cheering Jared Leto on tonight." he told her, as he made his way out of the coffee shop, they'd met at.

* * *

He began walking down the street thinking of the struggle that would lay ahead of him. Quitting was definitely going to be a struggle. He needed somewhere to channel his frustration. His somewhere would usually be in the needle, or drowned in a bottle of beer. It was definitely going to be hard, but it would be worth it.

For Gabriella.

**A/N:**

Yeah, umm I was kinda gone forever and this chapter is kinda crap. So I'm sorry for both of those things. Not much to say, besides explaining a couple of things about this chapter. Since Heroin is an opioid, methadone (which is a synthetic opioid) is often used to help addicts stop using. Melanie was asking if Troy had thought about going through treatment using methadone, which also has its side effects. So, while it can stop users altogether, it definitely has a long list of adverse side effects. Also, all of Troy's little quirks in this chapter were symptoms of withdrawal. Paranoia, restless legs, perspiration, dehydration, etc. All of those were results of Troy not using. Just a few things I wasn't sure if you guys picked up on. AND there's something else in there that's a little bit of foreshadowing, that I don't know if it was obvious or not. But I'll let you guys figure that out...If any of you are still reading lol. Anyway, this note is WAY too long, so once again, thanks for reading and reviewing.  
love as always,  
dev.(:


	7. Chapter 7: The Feeling

He looked down at the smaller figure wedged between himself and the back of the couch he was currently laying on. Thoughts of the night and what had lead up to this point flooded his mind. In that moment, Troy realized the exact state of his companion; he realized how serious this was to her. The girl that he was holding so tightly was broken. The pressure from her stolen childhood was finally surfacing now that she had someone to trust, now that she had him. The past month and a half that the pair had spent together was truly something neither had experienced. Troy had been an ear for Gabriella's problem and she had unknowingly been his anchor. She had done what a 12-Step could never do; without a single clue, she had kept Troy from using. When he came close, her bright brown eyes would appear in his head. When he wanted more than anything to forget the past the best way he knew how, the intoxicating combined smell of her coconut shampoo and her vanilla body wash would fill his nose and she would completely consume him, erasing any need to forget because he could just sit and revel in what he had. In her.

But then his guilt set in, like it was now. Just as they were at their closest, Troy couldn't help but feel like a villain. He was keeping such a big secret from Gabriella. His gaze fell to his arms that were wrapped protectively around her and it was if he could see through the long sleeved white flannel. The small circular needle scars were fading, but track marks were definitely still visible. He was a liar. But she was broken and tonight only proved it more.

"My broken angel." he said leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

* * *

I was banging on Troy's door. Honestly, I wasn't even sure if he was home, I just need to talk to him. It seemed these last few months he'd been the only one I could truly confide in. Mel and I had made up, but our friendship just hadn't been the same. We just couldn't get back to where we were before everything happened. I talked to the girlfriends and we even went out a few times, but we weren't anything close to being best friends.

My knuckles were turning red from the intensity of the pounding just as Troy swung the door open and peered out of the door quizzically. "Brie," he breathed out, looking somewhat relieved that the banging had only come from me and not someone more intimidating "what's wrong?"

"Today. It's today. This...it's the day he died Troy." I whispered, stepping closer to him as he pulled me into a hug. Just then I noticed he had no shirt on, and he was rocking me against his hard chest. I'd only ever seen him in long sleeves, his leather jacket, or some hoodie. He pulled me into his apartment and sat us on the couch just stroking my hair as I let the tears fall. I looked up into his eyes as he stared back at me, his way of saying 'Take all the time that you need.'

I didn't even want to be crying. I had no intention of crying. When I woke up that morning I'd told myself not to cry.

I wiped the tears that were subsiding and my eyes climbed back up to rest on Troy's jaw line. I placed a small kiss on his jaw, my thank you. My arms dropped from around his neck and fell to rest easily on his forearms. Troy's body stiffened under mine and he quickly looked down to me before retracting his arms and sliding out from underneath me.

"I'll be right back Gabriella." he said, taking off in the direction of his bedroom quickly and looking back at me to make sure I didn't follow. He reemerged less than a minute later, clad in a white long sleeved flannel shirt.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me, worry evident in his eyes.

"I'm dealing." I told him, "It's been damn near twenty years, you think it would be just like any other day."

"He was your father, Gabriella, you're gonna be sad today. Whether you like it or not."

"But I shouldn't hurt, that's the problem. I was the reason he -"

"You were the reason he had to live. Nothing else. None of what he did had anything to do with you." he said looking down at me, the most serious I had ever seen him.

"Troy, you didn't hear what my mother would say at night. She would still talk to him when she was praying. I would hear her say his name and say she loved him, tell him what was going on and then she would tell him about what he left her with; me. Troy, she blamed it on me and she was right. It was my fault."

"She was so wrong, Gabriella. It's not and never will it be your fault." he said into my hair as he pulled me into him.

* * *

It was that moment, that Troy had pinpointed as the moment he saw how deep her aversion to love really was. She had never felt loved by anyone. It was also in that moment that Troy knew that without a shadow of a doubt he loved her.

* * *

"Gabriella, come on you need to eat something." he called to me from the kitchen as he stirred a pan of box macaroni and cheese. "It's not gourmet, but it's all I have hear." he added, sheepishly.

"Like you ever take me to any gourmet restaurants."

"You never complained before. I thought you liked all the places we go." he said, scooping the noodles into two separate bowls.

"I love them." I told him as I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his middle, feeling his abs through his shirt.

"Of course you do. Don't try to butter me up, your still eating this."

He placed the two bowls on the table and looked at me, waiting for me to eat it. I smiled at him before picking a few noodles on to my fork and chewing them slowly and thoughtfully.

"Stop thinking about it Gabriella. Your mom was wrong. And your father loved you more than you could ever know. Just get it out of your head."

"I need to stop being such an open book." I mumbled.

"Gabriella, I don't wanna scare you off but I really care about you. I like what we have but you can't keep giving me half the story and then cutting me off." He said, thinking of the hypocrisy in that statement alone.

"I'm trying, Troy."

He'd said that so many times before. That one statement had rolled off of his tongue countless times. Whether it be to his parents, to Melanie, or to the boys in the band. Troy knew what it felt like to try. He was trying right now, harder than ever before, for the girl sitting right across from him. Those two words, "I'm trying" just tugged at his heartstrings.

He reached across the table, grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Troy dropped his hands so that they rested on my lower back and drew me closer to him. "If you're trying, then I'll be with you every step of the way." he told me leaning in to kiss me, shortly.

"Thank you." I said to Troy, feeling nervous all of a sudden "But -uh I'm gonna run to the bathroom."

I closed the door of the cramped toilet, shower and sink that Troy called his bathroom. My reflection stared back at me from the medicine cabinet. I just needed a second to get away, to collect my thoughts. Lately, Troy and I had been getting continually closer. It was inevitable with the amount of time we spent together, but it was times like this that I found myself wanting to pull back. He'd been opening up so much, pulling me into his being. But with the increasing closeness of our relationship, I couldn't help but think that there was more to the Troy Bolton that he let me see.

After Melanie and I had made up, she explained to me that she really only wanted the best for me, saying that she was only looking out for my best interest. The way she apologized with her eyes made it seem like there was more to apologize for than just her recent behavior. I was probably just overthinking it, but it had been weighing on my mind since we'd had our talk. I bent down over the sink and splashed water over my face before turning to exit the bathroom, before Troy began to think I was doing more than just thinking.

I walked out of the bathroom to find him sitting on the couch strumming his acoustic guitar. The wood of the body was covered in autographs, stickers, and scratches; the instrument had clearly seen better days. I leaned against the wall, just watching him. Once he established the chords, his voice filled the room

_##I never liked this apple much _

_It always seemed too big to touch _

_I can't remember how I found _

_My way before she came around _

_I tell everyone _

_I smile just because _

_I got a city love _

_I found it in Gabriella _

_And I can't remember life before her name ##_

"Have you always written songs?" I blurted, unintentionally interrupting him.

He stopped playing and looked up and me with a smirk; he leaned the guitar against the side of his couch and motioned me over, patting the seat next to him.

"Only when I have something really good to write about." he said pulling me into his side.

"Oh? And what could you possibly have that's so good?"

"You." he said simply, before he leaned down to kiss me.

It was sweet, slow and completely innocent. "You're like my muse." he said, pulling me up into his lap. I straddled his lap, smirking felinely at him as I played with the hairs at the nape of his neck. His lips found mine again, this time in a completely different manner. It was rushed and heated. His hand rested above the waistline of my jeans and mine sat on his abs underneath his shirt. I slowly began to pull at the white material, eager to uncover a different side of Troy, but he pulled back.

His eyes were filled were lust, reluctance, and worry. "Brie, you don't really want this." he said, sitting me back beside him on the couch. "You're still hurting, I can tell and I don't want our first time to be because you want to erase some other problem."

I looked down, slightly embarrassed that in the short amount of time, Troy and I had been an item, he could read me so easily. "Come on, we can watch a movie." he said to me, turning on his television and wrapping his arm around my waist to snuggle.

We stayed in that position for nearly an hour, only partially watching the movie, before I became tired. Troy shifted to accommodate my sleepy state, letting me lay on the couch with my back against the back of the seats and my chest facing his, as he coiled his arms around me.

"Goodnight, Gabriella Montez." he said to me, leaning down and placing a final kiss to my hair before the silence ensued.

I could feel my body becoming heavier, but I fought sleep for as long as I possibly could. Just being in Troy's arms was enough to make me forget all about my no love policy and whatever Troy had done in his past. It was as if he was made for me, and I for him. Just as I couldn't hold it off long enough, sleep overtook me.

But before it did, I heard Troy's voice softly in the distance as if it were miles away from me, but the words rang clear. "My broken angel."

Maybe I'd already begun dreaming, or maybe Troy was talking in his sleep. I didn't know. All I knew was that I felt the most safe and secure, right now in his arms.

And I was pretty sure this was what love felt like.

A/N: I start school tomorrow. DX  
I'm now a junior, two more years! But um yeah, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It was just kinda to get their feelings out there, so you guys were aware. Sorry for any mistakes or weird symbols that might be in there, I had no time to edit. Anyway...not much else to say but I hope you enjoy! Please review!

Love as always,

dev.(:


	8. Chapter 8: Articulate It

**Disclaimer: I'm a random junior in High School, I don't own it.**

* * *

The wait for this chapter was obnoxious, I know. If any of you out there still care, here it is:

Chapter 8: Articulate It

"You have a belly button piercing, and a tattoo." Troy mumbled into my stomach the next morning, He had traced the cherry blossom branch on my rib cage up and down numerous times, now. "How did I not know that? You are a complete badass rocker girlfriend."

"I got it when I was seventeen. My one and only time, being a rebellious teenager." I told him.

"Rebellious teen. Sexy adult." he said, pushing himself upward until his lips found mine. It was a slow, sweet kiss until his phone vibrated, interrupting us. He pushed himself up off of me, reaching over the side of the couch in search of his mobile. The color in his eyes grew to a dark shade of grey as he made his way through the message.

"Who is it?" I asked. ...No response.

"What did they want?" ...No response.

"Troy, is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He said, finally making eye contact with me as he slid the phone into his pocket. "Everything's fine."

"You're lying." I broached, rather bluntly.

"Some things it's just better for you not to know, Brie."

"Can you just for once cut the bullshit, Troy? I keep opening up to you and all you do is cover up with this stupid mysterious bad boy act." I nearly screamed, as I sat up, looking around for my purse and shoes, ready to leave.

"What do you mean act? I've been upfront with you from the start. No one else gets this much of the real me." he said, taking the shoes from my hand and throwing them down.

"Then I'd hate to be everyone else." I spat at him "You're supposed to care about me, but you're doing a pretty shit job at that. You know my deepest shit, and you can't even tell me who sent a damn text message?" , these words came softer than those before them.

"Don't you ever say I don't care about you." He took a step closer to me. "You have no fucking clue, Gabriella."

Somehow Troy had ended up directly in front of me, pressed to my body. His words were hovering between us, his breath lingered against my face. Then, suddenly I was in the air, my legs wrapping instinctively around his hips. It happened so quickly, that I wouldn't be able to describe it if I tried. His lips were on mine in a violent attack, his way of showing that he truly did care. His words just hadn't been enough to satisfy him, his actions were needed to avow his feelings.

"I care about you so damn much." came his voice in between the heated fervor. I could feel his legs moving beneath me, carrying me toward the bedroom. He kneeled onto his plush king sized comforter, letting me down gently and staring directly into my eyes. There was a vulnerability in them that I'd never seen before. "Don't ever say that I don't care." his voice pierced the air.

Troy's lips were latched on my neck. Fuck, I was supposed to be mad at him. I tried my hardest to sit up and push him off of me, but his lips were doing wondrous things to me. Why fight it when giving in felt so good? I fumbled my hands between us, clumsily pulling my shirt up my torso and over my head.

Troy grabbed my wrists in one of his hands, pushed them into the matters above my head, and held them there as he stared into my eyes. He used his other hand to unbutton and unzip my jeans, keeping eye contact the whole time. He released my hands to tug the jeans down my legs, leaving me clad only in my bra and panties.

I sat up to reciprocate the action, slowly pulling the waistband of his sweats down to reveal his boxer brief covered bulge. He moved to remove his shirt. his taut stomach muscles in full view. His intense gaze came back as he reached around me, unhooking my bra.

He transferred his stare from my eyes to my chest, making me slightly uncomfortable. "You're beautiful, did you know that?" he murmured peppering kisses upward, from my pelvis to my stomach, over my breasts and landing at my collarbone. He worked his lips over my neck and collarbone, as his fingers found their way to my most intimate area. He trailed his right hand up my thigh, leaving goosebumps the whole way. His hand slipped into my underwear, his fingers running over my core. Troy was still working me over with his lips, as he started pumping in and out of me with three fingers.

"Do you understand how I feel about you, or do you need me to show you?" Troy husked into my ear with a mischievous glint in his cerulean eyes.

I looked at him, before rolling over and straddling him. "I need you to show me."

Troy flipped us back over, putting himself back in the dominant position. He scooted down and peeled off my now moist panties. Then he did the same for himself; releasing what had been the cause for the rather large tent in his underwear.

He sat up, going into the bedside table, in search of what I assumed to be a condom. He stopped short and looked over at me, "Are you on birth control?"

I nodded quickly at him.

"Good, if you need me to prove how I feel, you need to_ feel _everything." He told me as he positioned himself at my opening.

* * *

Sex with Troy had far surpassed anyone else that I had made it this far with. What started out as anger and lust had become sweet, sincere and sensual. We were laying in his bed, basking in the glow of our aftersex.

Troy was absentmindedly tracing my bellybutton, when he turned and looked at me. "I'm gonna be completely honest with you, Brie. Can I do that and you won't get all freaked out and get up and leave?" he asked me.

"Mhmm." I breathed out. I could see him going over something in his mind. It looked to be tearing at him. Whatever he was about to say, it was a big deal.

"Gabriella, I'm an. I'm uhh." he started before closing his eyes, shaking whatever thought was in his mind out, and continuing. "I love you Gabriella. I've never felt this way. You're the kinda girl I'd take to my mom. That's a big fuckin' deal. I don't know how I'm supposed to act, but I just wanted you to know because I don't know how you thought I felt or how-"

I kissed him, cutting him off. "You're babbling, Troy." I said, smirking at him. I looked down at my chest and pulled the sheet up, wondering where my bra was. "When I was younger I called bras 'boob baskets'. " I said, absently.

"I just told you all of that shit, and that's all you have to say?!" he grunted and rolled over on to his back, laying his arm across his eyes.

"I love you, too." I whispered kissing his neck, and snuggling into his side.

"Let's go out to eat." he said, facing me again.

"You're such a guy! Sex and now you want food." I joked, sitting up and looking for my clothes.

* * *

Troy let his partner think this was a meal in celebration of their admittance of their love, but he had other reasons behind going out. He needed time outside of the bedroom to clear his mind, because although he had come to terms with being in love, he still couldn't articulate to her that he had been an addict up until very recently, which he had been trying to do when they were in bed.

And in all honesty, Troy didn't know when this was going to blow up in his face (and he was sure that it would at some point). He needed to spend every second with the one he loved, while he still had her.

* * *

**A/N:**

Um, yeah I'm still alive, in case you were wondering. I'm so terribly sorry it took over a month for this chapter, and I'm sorry it was so short. I didn't want to do a full out sex scene, because that's super awkward to write in first person... but yeah I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for any mistakes! **Please review!**

**_Love as always,_**

**_dev.(:_**


	9. This is NOT an Update!

So, this isn't a new chapter.

I haven't updated this story in months and I would like to know if any of you would like for me to continue. I haven't completely lost interest in it, but I understand if you guys have. Sorry for the lack in updates, but just let me know if any of you guys still care. If there isn't anyone still interested, I will be deleting the story (and most likely editing, renaming characters and posting on Wattpad).

Once again, sorry for just not updating and thanks for all your support!

love as always,

dev.(:


End file.
